Turning Tables
by Agent Aveline Barnes
Summary: *COMPLETE* Muggle Blair Wilson gets more than she bargained for during a trip to London, when she falls through the brick wall at platform 9 3/4. She decides that she must follow her heart and turn the tables in her favour. Oliver Wood/OC/Fred Weasley - Part 1 of 3. Set during Fred's 5th year at Hogwarts.
1. Breaking Barriers

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own the rights to anything Harry Potter related. I do not own the rights to Adele's music.

This is fiction. Any original characters belong to me so please do not use.

**Title: **Turning Tables

**Author: **Aveline Archer

**Characters: **Oliver Wood/Blair Wilson/Fred Weasley

**Genre: **Drama, Romance, General

**Summary: **Muggle Blair Wilson gets more than she bargained for during a trip to London. She decides that she must follow her heart and turn the tables in her favour.

* * *

><p><strong>AN -** _I actually hadn't planned on posting this and it was sitting in a folder with many other written stories, but I kinda dig this (despite the idea being constantly used) and thought I'd share it with you. It was originally going to be broken up into four different stories, one leading on from the other but I have lumped the first three together in one epic story - so if you'd like it to be split up or lumped together just let me know. I don't want anyone getting square eyes!_

_._

_So, I won__'__t let you close enough to hurt me  
>No, I won<em>_'__t rescue you to just desert me  
>I can<em>_'__t give you the heart you think you gave me  
>It<em>_'__s time to say goodbye to turning tables  
>To turning tables<em>

**Turning Tables - Adele  
><strong>

**1 - Breaking Barriers.**

The black ink delicately sunk into the crisp white sheet of paper, as the pen danced along in time to the thoughts I was muttering under my breath. I glimpsed out the small airplane window noticing we were descending from the cloudy heavens towards the bustling city of London.

I carefully closed my journal, shoving it and the pen into my shoulder bag before snapping the plastic tray back into place. It was hard to control my excitement, and I had literally made myself sick spending the first part of the journey trying not to throw up.

"We're almost there!" I glanced at my best friend; Aisha as she grinned at me. "It's like we've been waiting forever for this moment."

"I can't believe we're finally in England. Working at that shitty restaurant at weekends actually paid off."

"Do you think there'll be any cute guys?"

I rolled my brown eyes gripping the arms of the seat as the airplane touched down. "You have no trouble finding romance; guys seem to worship the ground you walk on."

It took some time for the plane to dock and the passengers to slowly stroll off the plane. Customs wasn't as crowded as I thought, and everyone seemed to be really nice. We finally made it to the arrivals lounge where Aisha's aunt; Inara was meant to be meeting us, and we scanned the crowd for ages before Aisha finally grinned and waved her arms wildly. The crowd cleared and a beautiful, slender woman with the same model Mediterranean features Aisha possessed waltzed towards us.

"Aisha! My darling niece." The two embraced each other warmly and kissed cheeks. Inara turned her attention to me, her smile if possible grew wider. "And you must be Blair," I nodded stepping forward to kiss her cheeks as Aisha had taught me.

"Thank you for letting us stay with you,"

"It's my pleasure, my house feels so empty at moment, and it'll be nice to have the company." She motioned for us to follow her, and trailing our suitcases behind us we made our way through the busy airport into the gloomy weather outside. "Ah, there's Roberto with the car."

"Is your aunt rich?" I muttered to Aisha who frowned as she released her honey blonde waves from its ponytail hold.

"I didn't think so, but she did get a divorce last year…he must've had money."

We watched in awe as a wonderful shiny Rolls Royce pulled up at the curb, and the middle-age driver swiftly got out and opened the doors for us. Aisha and I hopped in behind Inara and sat back in comfort while Roberto placed our suitcases in the boot.

"This is awesome." I smiled tugging off my black trench coat.

"It was my ex-husband's favourite possession." Aisha and I glanced at each other with raised eyebrows but didn't comment. "So, what are you plans for your visit?"

"Blair is dying to check out the Tower of London, she's nuts about history."

"The Tower is meant to be haunted with the ghosts of people killed there." I remarked staring out the window and watching the city go by. "I love anything to do with the supernatural."

"I doubt you'll see any ghosts Blair."

I smirked at her. "I've read there are plenty of hidden passages in the Tower, so I'd be nice to me if I was you or else you might find yourself disappearing through a wall!"

"You wish your life would be that exciting." Aisha chuckled engaging her aunt in conversation while I daydreamed about the adventures we were going to have.

Roberto parked the car and smiled at us in the rear-view mirror, while his fingers continued to tap against the steering wheel in time to the classical music filtering through the radio. "The next tour starts in ten minutes, Miss. Inara booked you tickets and they're waiting at the front desk."

"Thanks Roberto."

We scrambled out of the car and marched over to the small box stand where the tour would begin. There was already a group of older women waiting and gossiping to each other, so I lingered with them while Aisha collected the tickets. I opened my shoulder bag and pulled out my camera, ready and willing to document what I hoped would be an interesting day.

"Tickets please!" Aisha appeared at my side fanning her face with the tickets. When the young, blonde and obviously gay tour guide stopped by us, he acquired our tickets and names before flashing is a wide grin. "Are you kids ready for a spooky afternoon?"

Aisha snorted and I rolled my eyes. "Dude, we're fifteen."

He ignored us and chapped his hands calling for everyone's attention. "Hello history fans, gather round me and I will tell you a tale of how the Tower of London came to be so infamous."

"I'm going to stab this guy," Aisha muttered folding her arms across her chest. "Before the tour is over."

Silently I agreed, but followed the crowd anyway.

I managed to tune out the tour guide, especially when he re-enacted moments of history with shrilly voices and invisible sword fights. I took as many photos as I could while Aisha amused herself by flirting with one of the other tourist. We left the Tower and climbed aboard a Double Decker bus to take in other historical sights. By the time we arrived at Kings Cross Station it was late afternoon. I strolled onto platform nine where my arms broke out in goose-bumps and I nervously fiddled with the large round buttons of my trench jacket. Of all the places we had been to, this one actually felt as if I was meant to be here in a strange way.

"Aisha!"

"What?"

"Take my picture." She sauntered from her new male friend and took my camera as I stood in the middle of platform nine and ten.

"Step back a little more so I can get the platform signs in the photo."

I stepped back; using Aisha's waving hand as a guide. It wasn't until her hazel eyes grew wide and suddenly disappeared that I knew something was seriously wrong. The brick wall I had meant to be leaning against was in front of me.

"What the…?" I glimpsed over my shoulder discovering an empty platform behind me, and a large sign that said platform 9 ¾. "What is going on?"

"Blair!" I twisted back to the brick wall as Aisha awkwardly walked through holding the camera out like a weapon. "What the hell?"

"I don't know," I shook my head as she came to stand beside me. "Do you think this is part of the tour?"

"I saw doucebag was leaning against the wall and nothing happened to him." She reluctantly handed over the camera and I placed it back into my bag.

"I'm afraid you girls missed the train."

Aisha and I gawked at each other in shock and fear as someone spoke behind us. "Let's go Blair,"

"Wait a second." I replied facing the platform to see the elderly man in blue robes, and a long white beard that almost touched the ground. I could feel my heart begin to race as his eyes smiled at me over the top of his half-moon glasses.

"I am Professor Dumbledore, and you're Miss. Wilson and Miss. Rae." Aisha reached for my hand and gripped it tightly as if to cut of the blood circulation. "Now as I said, you've missed the train which doesn't make a very good first impression,"

"You're expecting us?"

"For a long time now," He answered knowingly. "But I believe people turn up when they mean to."

"I don't understand what's happening. Why did we come through the wall? How did we come through the wall?" Aisha asked her voice rising to a panicky pitch.

"All Hogwarts students are able to access the platform, and if you're to make the start of term feast, we should probably leave." He appeared to be wise and an understanding man, and as extended his arms I walked forward, dragging Aisha along.

"Hogwarts? What's Hogwarts?"

"It's a school for witches and wizards, we teach them about magic and many other wonderful things."

I sniggered until Dumbledore's eyebrow rose forcing my amusement to fade. "You're not joking?"

He shook his head. "You are our first exchange students. We hope to encourage relationships with other parts of the world."

"Blair…"

"A magical school? What would we tell our parents?" My curiosity was getting the better of me, as I loathed my parents. My mother had practically pushed me from the car at the airport, not worried about sending her teenage daughter to the other side of the world for two weeks.

"I've already written to them explaining where you are and that you will be well taken care of during your stay."

"Blair, this is so wrong." Aisha muttered tugging the sleeve of my trench jacket. "Maybe we're dreaming, or someone might've spiked our drinks."

"No, I think we can trust this guy." I nodded my head at her, and she nervously glanced at Dumbledore. "We came here for an adventure; this seems like the beginning of one to me."

"Okay, let's do this." She said reluctantly.

We each placed a hand upon one of Dumbledore's and gazed up at his smiling face before we spun on the spot, vanishing from the platform.


	2. Creating New Lives

**2 - Creating New Lives.**

"Welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," Aisha and I were now standing in the vast entrance of what appeared to be a castle. There were flaming torches, high archways and statues of armour that oddly appeared to move. "There's Professor McGonagall, she will Sort you into your houses, and help you settle in."

"Sort? That sounds painful." Aisha remarked stepping away from Dumbledore as he smiled at her.

"On the contrary, it's merely an old hat. If you would excuse me, I have some letters to return before the rest of the school arrives."

We stood side by side as a stern woman, dressed in a floor length green velvet robe descended the grand marble staircase. She studied us carefully before motioning us to follow her. "Before you join the feast this evening you will be Sorted into your houses. These houses will become your family, your achievements will earn you points and your rule breaking will take points. The houses are Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor and Slytherin."

We arrived in what appeared to be a disused classroom. There was a long wooden table against one wall, containing two sets of clothing and a slender old man sitting quietly in the corner.

"We don't know anything about magic." McGonagall's thin eyebrows rose and I felt my cheeks flush with warm heat. I made a metal note never to get on her bad side.

"You will learn everything you need to know here. Mr. Ollivander you may speak with Miss. Wilson while I attend to Miss. Rae."

Aisha gripped my arm and I flashed her a reassuring smile. "You'll be fine; I'm just walking over there." She exhaled a shaky breath and released my arm, allowing me to walk over to the mysterious looking Mr. Ollivander. "What do you do exactly Mr. Ollivander?"

"I assist in finding you your other half." He opened the thin box sitting on the table beside him and removed the stick protected within. "Give it a wave for me." My fingers curled around the polished dark wood and stupidly I waved it causing the nearest lamp to explode. "No, that isn't the right wand," He muttered.

"Y'think?" I mumbled.

We went through six boxes before I found a stick that made my fingers tingle the moment I held it. When I waved it, the lamp I had broken fixed itself and hung back on the wall. I gawked at Mr. Ollivander and he smiled.

"Willow wood, 9 and ½ inches with a single unicorn hair, its beautiful craftsmanship and excellent for Charm work."

"Thank you," I murmured turning round to discover Aisha dressed in a grey uniform, and looking less than impressed by the fashion choice.

"This hides my figure! Don't you have this is two sizes smaller?" She pulled at the grey knitted vest with disgust.

"Go and get your wand Miss. Rae." Aisha muttered under her breath as we passed each other. "Before you change into your uniform, you'll be Sorted," McGonagall held a dusty old pointed hat. "Miss. Rae was sorted into Ravenclaw."

I sat on the lone chair, gripping my wand tightly as the hat was placed upon my head, it had hardly been on five seconds before it screamed; GRYFFINDOR. I swallowed hard glancing up at McGonagall, to see her wrinkled face break out in the first genuine smile.

"Is that a good thing?"

"I am the Head of Gryffindor House where we value loyalty and bravery." She reached over to the table and selected a red and gold tie, she held it out to me and I admired the Lion crest. "You may change into your uniform, and then you'll be taken to the Great Hall."

"How do we pay for all this?"

"The school has money set aside; we've taken the liberty of buying your school supplies."

I placed my wand on the table and collected my uniform, slowly changing out of my jeans and T-shirt in the small curtained cubical in the corner of the room.

"We're in different houses," I felt Aisha's presence on the other side of the curtain. "The hat spoke to me, it said I was smart and could do well here."

"That's called a compliment Aisha,"

She sighed sadly. "I want to go home -"

"There are worse places to be," I pulled the knitted vest over the crisp white shirt, and smooth out the wrinkles with my hands. "I like the idea of learning magic."

"Do you think our parents know we're really here?"

"Dumbledore said he wrote to them, it's not like my parents will really give a damn anyway." I emerged from the cubical doing up my tie. "Why are you freaking out about this?"

"It's weird! There's no such thing as magic, witches or anything like that!" She hissed angrily. "This is some bizarre dream that I can't wake up from…"

I combed my fingers through my loose brown waves, bringing the pieces up into a ponytail when McGonagall returned saving me from Aisha's ranting.

"Miss. Wilson, Miss. Rae this is Angelina Johnston and Penelope Clearwater, they will help you settle into our houses and classes."

I smiled at the two girls; one was dark and the other fair. "Hi, I'm Blair and that's Aisha."

The dark one stepped forward to shake my hand. Her skin was without a flaw, and her thick black hair was pulled tightly back into a ponytail. "I'm Angelina, but my friends call me Angie."

"We should go before the Great Hall fills up." Penelope remarked waving to Aisha who glanced at me. I gave her a curt nod and she dawdled from the room.

"Don't mind her; she's a bit of a snob."

"She and Aisha will get along fine then," I muttered walking with Angelina out of the room, drawing the black robe over my uniform. "So what happens now?"

"The start of year feast begins after the Sorting of first years," She replied as I slid my wand into the pocket inside my robe. "Are you a Muggle?"

"A what?"

She grinned. "You come from a family that doesn't do magic,"

"Oh, yes, that explains me. Are you?"

"I'm half and half. My dad is a Muggle and my mum is witch, she was a Gryffindor too." We strolled through a giant archway into a magnificent hall that was filled with hundreds of floating candles.

"Wow."

Beneath the candles were four long wooden tables where many students were sitting and talking amongst themselves. At the opposite end was another table where a small group of what I assumed was the teachers sat, and in the middle of them was Dumbledore. I wanted to reach up for a candle in hopes of discovering it was hanging from a thin wire but Angelina spoke.

"Come and meet my friends," She steered me to one of the middle tables, and sat us with a group of five others all wildly talking to each other. "The red head twins are Fred and George Weasley, the young brunette is Katie Bell, beside her is Alicia Spinnet, and the guy using his hands as broomsticks is Oliver Wood." My fingers graced the silver charm bracelet round my wrist as Angelina called their attention to me. "Hey guys, this is Blair Wilson, she's my new roommate."

We exchanged polite introductions before the grand hall fell silent and Dumbledore stood to attention, speaking a few words in kind greeting. I didn't hear much of his speech as I found my gaze wandering over the other tables. I discovered Aisha across from me at the Ravenclaw table, whispering to Penelope and looking calmer than before, but I knew the peace wouldn't last as my friend had a flare for the dramatics.

I looked along the Gryffindor table and felt my cheeks flush with heat as one of the red head Weasley twins smiled at me.

"Are you hungry?" Angelina nudged my side as food magically appeared upon the table catching me off guard.

"How…? Wow," I muttered.

"The kitchens are below us, there are hundreds of house elves that cook the meals." She explained placing some mash potatoes upon her golden plate. "Do you play Quidditch?"

I took the bowl from her shaking my head. "I can't say I even know what it is." Her group of friends suddenly went quiet, and I found their eyes all focused on me. "I'm sorry?"

"She's a Muggle," Angelina stated simply, and her friends accepted it as a valid reason. "It's our sport, played on broomsticks. We're all on the Gryffindor team, Oliver is Captain." I looked to the burly brunette sitting across from me, his brown eyes found mine and his lips curved. "The season starts in about a month; you probably should see it before we explain it."

I nodded reaching for some roast lamb that I hoped tasted as delicious as it smelt.

"Where are you from Blair?" Oliver asked.

"New Zealand, but I was in London with my friend Aisha visiting her aunt."

"I've never been to New Zealand," He remarked. "I've heard it's a beautiful place."

"It is, but it doesn't compare to this place." I sipped the cool juice from my goblet feeling almost at ease within this strange new world. "Hogwarts is something out of a dream."

"Give it a week and you won't be so happy when your homework starts piling up."

Angelina and I shared a light chuckle. "Probably not."


	3. Discovering Loyalty

**A/N -**_ Thanks for reading, if you're waiting for a little Fred romance that comes in around Chapter 7 or 8._

**3 - Discovering Loyalty.**

The Gryffindor Quidditch team claimed the couches nearest to the fireplace, still discussing their summer holidays and plans for the school year ahead. I sat among them catching bits of conversation, and admiring the warmth surrounding me.

The common room was painted in different shades of red and gold. There were many paintings of people and landscapes covering the walls, and the friendly atmosphere was homey. It was strange to think I felt more at home here than with my mother and her horrible husband.

"Deep thoughts?"

I lightly shook my head, glancing at Oliver as he sat in the armchair beside the couch I was perched upon. "It's been a long day,"

"I can imagine," He smiled and I rested against the arm of the couch, bringing us closer together. "I remember the first time I saw Hogwarts. I was so nervous about being Sorted; I had heard the older kids on the train telling other first years we had to perform magic in front of the school,"

"That's horrible."

He nodded with a chuckle. "Needless to say I was surprised when I found out I just had to put on a hat."

"What about the classes? Is it difficult if you don't know magic?"

"Sometimes, but the Professors are pretty good at explaining things…well except Snape,"

"Snape?"

"He teaches Potions, and hates Gryffindor's. He's also the Head of Slytherin; they're all nasty buggers in that house." Oliver explained and then reached out so his fingers graced the silver charm bracelet round my wrist. "This is nice."

"It belonged to my grandmother," My arms broke out in goose-bumps as his fingertips slid over my wrist. "She passed away a year ago."

"I'm sorry,"

I managed a feeble smile instantly regretting bringing up my grandmother and the emotional torment that usually came with it. "So was I, she meant a lot to me."

Oliver gently held my hand as I felt the corners of my eyes become damp, but was saved from speaking again by Angelina who yawned loudly as she rose from the couch.

"I'm tired; I'll show you to the dormitory Blair."

Oliver's fingers slipped from mine, and I rose from the couch following Angelina across the common room to the stairs. We climbed the staircase to the left and shadowed the narrow hallway where various doors were either closed or opened exposing giggly girls within.

My new room was filled with five, four wooden poster beds each covered in lush red blankets and sheets. A small round fireplace sat in the middle of the room, emitting heat and there was a small bathroom off to one side. Angelina dropped upon one the neatly made beds and nodded her head to the bed beside hers where I noticed a trunk lying underneath which had my initials in gold lettering printed upon the leather.

"This is all for me?" I asked reaching for my shoulder bag sitting upon the bed, and retrieved my camera.

"Of course, this is your new home."

"I like the way that sounds." I motioned the camera at her. "Would you mind if I took some photos?"

"Go ahead, I'll even show you how to make them move when you develop them."

I documented the room and the dim lit view from the window, and Angelina even posed for a couple of shots with me.

"You haven't mentioned your family at all Blair, what are they like?" I looked over at her as she pulled off her robe, and then undid her hair while I placed my camera upon the bedside table.

"We don't exactly get along," I slumped against the mound of pillows on my bed as Angelina leaned against one of my beds posts staring at me curiously. "My mother thinks I'm a hassle and I think she's a bitch, it works for us."

"So you're not sorry to be here?"

"No, maybe this is a second chance at life…to turn the tables in my favour." I murmured flashing her a feeble smile.

My first week of classes was more full on than I had expected, but Angelina appeared to share all my classes and was happy to answer my questions. Aisha on the other hand also appeared to be in my classes but was less than happy to participate still believing that this was nothing more than a hallucination.

There was also talk about Dementors appearing on the train that brought the students here. I had lingered by a window before attending Divination earlier in the day to see the shadowy creatures on the school boundary. It wasn't a comfort to have them around, not after Oliver admitted that they could suck the soul out of a person.

By the time I walked into the Great Hall for dinner, I was exhausted. Strands of brown hair were falling from my ponytail, my black skirt was wrinkled and my feet ached as much as my brain did. I sat on the wooden bench beside Angelina and rested my forehead against the cool wood of the table.

"Today was intense Angie,"

"I thought so too, and I've had four years of it." I raised my head as she poured me a refreshing glass of pumpkin juice and placed it before me. "This will make you feel better."

I drank heavily from the glass and then smacked my lips. "I do feel better, until I remember how much homework I've got to do."

"And that's on top of the extra stuff you have to learn." I groaned burying my face in my hands recalling the parchment McGonagall had given me at breakfast with an outline of the things I needed to learn from the years of school I had missed. "Don't worry about it Blair, I'll help you."

"I will too." I lowered my hands as Oliver sat on my other side with a charming grin. "We won't let you fail." He gently tucked a fallen strand of hair behind my hair as I found myself blushing beneath his touch.

"So there is something more important than Quidditch then." Angelina sniggered causing Oliver to quickly lower his hand and blush. "You must come to practice next week Blair, Oliver could teach you to fly."

I glanced between the two friends in disbelief. "Really? You would teach me to fly?"

"You've never flown before?" I shook my head at Oliver, who appeared in a state of shock. "No Quidditch, no flying…what do you do?"

"I enjoy reading."

"That settles it, we're teaching you Quidditch." Angelina stated filling my glass with more pumpkin juice.


	4. No Harm, No Foul

**4 - No Harm, No Foul.**

The library was practically empty Saturday mornings, giving me the peace and quiet to study and read. My first month at Hogwarts has passed quickly, I was learning about different types of magic in my fifth year classes, and during my free periods, I was catching up on basics of magic.

I had blended in well with Angelina's group of friends and had been befriended by an attractive Hufflepuff called Cedric Diggory, as he sat at my table in Divination. Apparently, the female population adored his good looks and kind heart, I did too but he was also incredibly smart which I found came in handy as he offered to help me study during the weekends.

I turned the page of a second year Charms book I had almost finished reading when I heard footsteps approaching. The librarian Madam Prince waltzed pass with her thin lips pursed together, and a frown stuck upon her forehead. I finished the last page, and reached for another book running my fingers over the leather bound cover.

"I see you're keeping busy." My gaze slowly lifted from the Transfiguration book to Oliver's amused face. "You're pretty when you concentrate."

"I'm so glad you approve," I replied sarcastically reaching for my quill as the burly seventh year slid into the empty seat beside me. He was a distraction I didn't need at the moment.

"How are things?"

"Okay, I'm a little stressed out. Hence the attitude." He placed his arm on the back of my seat as my quill scratched across the parchment. "What brings you here on this nice sunny Saturday?"

"I wanted to see you." I raised an eyebrow at him as his lips curved into the familiar charming smile I had heard girls gossiping about, but he appeared not to notice the effect he had upon the female population, much like Cedric. "I overheard McGonagall saying your parents had given you permission to visit Hogsmeade -"

"Overheard or were you eavesdropping?"

"A bit of both," He chuckled. "I was hoping we could go together…like a date."

I ignored the warm heat filling my cheeks and nodded my head. "I'd love to."

"Great," He leaned close lightly brushing his lips against my cheek. "We'll meet by the Great Hall tomorrow?" I nodded again, slightly numb at the thought of going on my first date.

I cradled the warm cup of hot chocolate in my grasp while listening to Oliver explain the finer details of Quidditch and the many reasons that Gryffindor should've won the cup the year before. We were sitting in a quaint teashop decorated in the cheesiest romantic way, surrounded by other couples talking quietly to each other. It was obviously infamous for first dates, but even I couldn't hide my disgust at the amount of lace doilies and pink hearts fluttering about.

"…The Chamber of Secrets ruined everything, with Harry Potter we couldn't lose!" Oliver ranted as I swallowed the comforting mouthful of chocolate.

"But Angelina said students were being hurt, surely our safety is more important than a trophy?"

"We have Harry Potter!"

"Well then, of course that explains it all." I mocked placing my cup down as Oliver sighed, and glanced round the shop as if to suddenly realize where he was.

"I'm sorry, I'm a horrible date."

"Don't worry; I have nothing to compare it to." I smiled as he reached across the table to place his hand upon mine.

"You haven't had a boyfriend before?"

"Don't sound so surprised, you've seen Aisha. She eclipses most people as she's practically perfect in every way."

He lightly shook his head. "Even she must have a flaw,"

"Oh she does, it's her big mouth." I chuckled.

"Well," Oliver's hand slipped from mine so he could undo the red and gold pin on his shirt collar. "Maybe you'll do me the honour of being your first boyfriend." He extended the pin to me so I could see it was his Quidditch Captain pin.

"Me? Really? You hardly know me -"

"I know I like you, and that's enough for me." I gently reached for the pin and held it for a moment before nodding my head with a bashful smile.

"You can't date him!" I carefully leaned against the concrete archway, staring out over the courtyard as the caretaker shovelled snow to clear a walking path. "You're not even from here! You don't know what these _people _are really like!"

"They're just like you and me Aisha, but they happen to know magic -"

"This isn't normal Blair!" My so-called friend proceeded to insult Hogwarts, the professors and every other thing about this place I now called home. She even directed a few insults in my direction as she placed her hands on her hips. "I want to go home! We don't belong here!"

"You don't belong here," I stated calmly, watching her hazel eyes grow wider as I finally stood up to her. "But I do, so if you want to leave…go, I certainly won't stand in your way."

"You're meant to be my friend -"

"I'm sure I said that to you after you ditched me at that party, or the time you swapped our math tests, or even the time you told my mother that your cigarettes were mine!" I lightly shook my head at her. "You haven't exactly been a model friend to me!"

"So that's it then? You're choosing these _freaks _over me?"

"You're damn right I am." I turned on my heel stalking away from Aisha, even as she continued to yell at me I knew that I was doing the right thing.

The Halloween feast had been the most fantastic feast so far. Giant pumpkins had been carved into scary lanterns that could fit three adult men, and black bats flew between the flickering candles above the tables.

My stomach was happily full as Oliver and I walked hand and hand from the Great Hall. We had been together almost a month, and while everything was happy between us I had a dull ache in my chest that I couldn't explain.

"Do you have plans for Christmas?"

I rested my head against his shoulder. "No, I hope I can stay here though."

"You can, although most people go home so the castle is practically empty. But I was thinking I might stay around this year."

The corners of my lips curved as I glanced up at him. "I like that idea; Angie's staying as well,"

"What about your friend Aisha?"

"She's going home, she misses her family." I hadn't told him about our argument, but Angelina knew and thought I was better off without the negative influence.

I tried not to think about Aisha as we rounded the corner and climbed a set of stairs leading to Gryffindor Tower.

"What's going on?" Oliver asked as we abruptly came to a stop.

There was crowd forming in front of the Pink Lady's portrait, my fellow Gryffindor students were all whispering amongst themselves. Angelina appeared beside us and stood on her tiptoes, a gasp escaping her lips.

"The portrait has been slashed…she's gone."

"What do you mean gone?"

We were pushed aside by Head Boy Percy Weasley as he tried to contain the situation by shouting at everyone. "What's happening? I'm head Boy, move out of the way!" I glanced between Oliver and Angelina who appeared as confused as I was. "Get Professor Dumbledore at once!"

"He's already here!" Someone called out.

Dumbledore arrived seemingly out of nowhere with a couple of other Professors, they all exchanged worried looks and then gave out the orders for us to return to the Great Hall.

"All students are to go to the Great Hall immediately! Prefects please guide the first years!"

"Talk about déjà vu," Angelina muttered as we slowly descended the stairs heading back to the Great Hall. "Why does everything happen on Halloween?"

"Did you see how worried the Professor's looked?" Oliver remarked sliding an arm round my waist to keep me protectively close.

"It was Sirius Black!" Fred Weasley appeared behind us making us jump. "Apparently he was in Gryffindor Tower; the Pink Lady wouldn't let him in so he slashed her portrait into ribbons."

I felt a shiver run down my spine. "I thought the Dementors were meant to keep him out!"

"He was You-know-who's second in command; he probably knows a lot of dark magic." Fred replied and then shrugged. "I wonder how he got in?"

"Stop it Fred! You're scaring me." Angelina snapped stalking ahead into the Great Hall with the ginger twin going after her.

"Are you okay Blair?"

"I'm fine." I shook off Oliver's grasp to be at Angelina's side, placing an arm round her trembling shoulders. "Try not to think about it Angie, I'm sure Dumbledore will sort everything out." I tried to be brave for my friend, even though my heart was racing at the thought of a murderer wandering around the hallways of Hogwarts.

"Why is he here? What could he want in Gryffindor Tower?" I hopelessly shrugged looking towards the Great Hall entrance as other students from various houses started shuffling into the area.

"I guess we're all staying in here tonight." Oliver stated as Dumbledore appeared, clearing away the tables and benches, so the area could be filled with hundreds of purple sleeping bags. He didn't give any explanations or dispel any of the rumours being whispered amongst the students. "I hope this doesn't interrupt Quidditch."

Angelina and I looked at each other and rolled our eyes. We each grabbed a sleeping bag, getting as comfortable as we could while the candles were extinguished and the midnight starry sky loomed above us. It was almost as if we camping for real, we even had the ghost story to keep us awake.

"Do you think they'll cancel Quidditch?" Oliver whispered beside me.

"I don't know Oliver," I shifted closer towards his warmth; his muscular arm slid beneath my neck and drew my body against his. "But I could do to hear one of Fred's jokes right about now."

His lips moved against my forehead as he spoke, but I wasn't listening as I closed my eyes hoping not to dream about Sirius Black.


	5. Asserting Friendships

**A/N -**_ For those who were wanting Fred to make a decent appearance...here he is._

**5 - Asserting Friendships.**

It appeared the only thing that kept most students from abandoning Hogwarts was the idea that Quidditch matches were still to be played. Students nervously walked in groups between classes, whispering about the people Sirius Black had murdered in cold blood thirteen years before. I had even taken to carrying my wand wherever I went in case something happened.

The first Quidditch match of the season dawned and it was a horrible rainy day as winter was quickly approaching. I lingered in the entrance hallway where the wind was howling through all the nooks and crannies while I was waiting for Oliver, despite the fact he had been in a bad mood since discovering they would be playing Hufflepuff instead of Slytherin.

I rubbed my gloved hands together feeling chilled to the bone despite the several layers I wore beneath my trench jacket. I jumped as Fred came up behind me, draping his arm round my shoulders as his lips stretched into a grin.

"Ready for the match Blair?" I nodded staring up at the sky silently wishing I could stay in the common room with a mug of hot chocolate.

"But I don't like the look of the weather."

"No need to worry, Harry's a wicked Seeker…we'll be back in the common room before we know it." His excitement was infectious and I couldn't help but smile as I thought about finally seeing my first live Quidditch match. "C'mon, Wood's already down there."

"He was meant to meet me here."

Fred kept his arm round my shoulders as we descended the stairs. "He gets a bit crazy when there's a match,"

"I have noticed that…some might say obsessive." I tramped along the dirt track as his lanky form easily kept us grounded while the wind guided us towards the Quidditch pitch. "I can't believe you play in this." Fred lowered his arm from my shoulders and slid it round my waist as I tripped over my boots. "Thanks." I puffed glancing up at him to notice the light dusting of freckles across his nose and cheeks.

"We're almost there," I quickly looked ahead to see the crowded stadium, but couldn't hear the cheering as the voices of hundreds of students had been muzzled by the horrible winter weather. "I'll see you after the game!" Fred released me, heading for the changing rooms while I went to grab a seat. 

It became apparent as I entered the common room that Oliver's depressed mood had captured every Gryffindor at heart. We had lost the match after Dementors had turned up to feast on our happiness. My eyes were still red and puffy from watching young Harry Potter fall from his broomstick; somehow Dumbledore had saved him with a flick of his wand and dispelled the Dementors that had seemingly stole every happy memory I possessed.

I made my way up to the dormitory, discovering Angelina lying on her bed as I entered the room. She was in her pajamas, and the fireplace was bursting with comforting heat.

"Angie? Are you okay?" I slowly tugged at my wet jacket and the jumper underneath, placing them beside the fire to dry.

"We lost." She whispered as I pulled off my hat and then warmed my trembling hands by the fire. "The Dementors…I went cold and Harry fell." I swallowed hard as she slowly sat up, resting against her pillows. "Where have you been?"

"I've been with the twins trying to get Oliver out of the showers; he was trying to drown himself." I combed my fingers through my damp hair. "He's taking it pretty hard. I feel sorrier for Harry though; the poor kid just can't catch a break." I walked over to my trunk, lifting the lid to grab a packet of chocolate frogs I had brought from Hogsmeade. I handed one to Angelina and we munched on them.

"Harry's broom was destroyed."

"Damn," I muttered. "They don't come cheap do they?"

"Not the Nimbus range." She finished off her frog and flashed me a feeble smile. "I forgot to tell you that my parents invited you to stay over the break if you wanted."

I lightly shook my head. "As nice as it sounds I can't, Professor McGonagall wants me to sit first and second year exams, and then third year over Easter. I'm up to my eyeballs in textbooks."

"You'll do well; you've caught on pretty fast considering what you've had to learn."

"But it seems pointless if I'm only here until June. I'll be shipped back to my mother…I don't want to go back there." I sat on the edge of Angelina's bed running my fingers beneath my eyes to catch the tears unwittingly falling.

I had tried so hard to keep my emotions in check, putting all my energy into preparing for my exams and trying not to make anything of the nightmares I had of completely failing everyone that was depending on me. Oliver didn't help my stress with his constant Quidditch talk, and trying to show me his plans for games, which led to snappy arguments. I had taken to spending all my free time in the library, sometimes joined by Cedric or Angelina.

"Maybe we can talk to McGonagall, if you pass these exams that'll prove you belong here." I glanced at my friend with a watery smile. "And you can stay with me over the summer, no matter what happens. My dad will love to have another Muggle in the house." We leaned forward hugging each other tightly.


	6. Winter Wonderland

**6 - Winter Wonderland**

Christmas morning arrived with only Angelina and me present in our dormitory and a fresh blanket of snow lingering on the windowsill that made the perfect photo for the holidays. Most students had decided to go home, including Oliver as he was still in mourning from the Quidditch loss. We had said our goodbyes at the bottom of marble staircase, making promises to write but as he disappeared through the main doors, I wasn't upset to see him go. I hadn't bothered to write in the few days we'd been separated as I had been spending my time studying, when Fred wasn't distracting me with his jokes and tricks.

I set my camera down upon the bedside table and smiled at the bundle of presents at the edge of my bed. Angelina climbed out of bed and pulled on her dressing gown as she studied her own present pile.

"Merry Christmas Angie."

"Merry Christmas Blair. It looks like mum sent you something." She pointed to the small box, wrapped neatly in Christmas paper and a big silver bow, which I quickly unwrapped to discover a gold key. "What is it?"

I unfolded the note within and read it twice before speaking. "She's opened an account at Gringotts for me, and put my name forward at the Ministry for a scholarship that helps gifted students."

"See? You're meant to be here."

"For me?" I whispered brushing my fingertips over the key. "What have you been telling her exactly?"

"I've told her about all the hours you've been putting into your studies. She hopes you'll be able to stay so you can do an internship at the Ministry after you graduate."

"That's too much to hope for." I admitted.

I tucked the key into its box and placed it to one side with a smile before opening the other presents. Angelina gave me a silver witch's hat charm for my bracelet and a handful of sugar quills for when I was studying. Oliver gave me a book, 'A beginner's guide to Quidditch' that was instantly discarded and Aisha who had decided not to return to Hogwarts after the Christmas break gifted me her school things.

"What's this?" I picked up the last bundle that felt soft in my hands. Angelina sat on the edge of the bed; already wearing the new Puddlemere United scarf I had brought her with the little money, the school had allowed me and a grin.

"That looks like a Weasley jumper."

I frowned. "Weasley jumper?"

"All the Weasley children get hand knitted jumpers for Christmas,"

"So why am I getting one?" I carefully pulled the brown paper apart revealing the pleasant purple bundle. "Oh Angie, it's beautiful." I murmured holding the knitted cardigan against my chest, running my fingers over the tightly knit pattern.

"Fred must've mentioned you to his mum,"

"Fred?" I frowned.

"Isn't it obvious? He's got a thing for you…and I think you don't mind him either." She giggled making me blush as I pulled the cardigan over my pajamas.

"It's not like that; Fred and I are just friends." I untangled the ends of my hair with my fingers and then pulled the strands up into a ponytail. "And I'm going to thank him for the gift."

She reached over and pinched my cheeks. "It kills me at how pretty you are."

"You're full of it." I muttered heading out of the room and along the hallway. I skipped down the stairs, and then climbed the ones opposite until I reached the top of the boys dormitory hallway where I ran into Fred who was already dressed for the day.

"Blair? What are you doing up here?"

"Merry Christmas," I threw my arms round his neck, pressing myself against him in a warm embrace. "Thank you, I love it."

"How did you know?"

I leaned back as his arms snaked round my waist. "Angie said your mum makes you jumpers every year. How did you know purple was my favourite colour?"

"I didn't, but it suits you." We awkwardly parted, my blushing cheeks matching his. Even his freckles seemed to glow. "Thanks for the Beater kit…my bat has seen better days,"

"You're welcome. I guess I'll see you at lunch then." He nodded walking with me down the stairs and then we parted ways.

I couldn't help but linger on the bottom stair, watching as he crossed the common room to sit with his twin by the fire and when his face lit up in a smile, my heart seemingly fluttered in response. "Don't even go there Blair." I muttered to myself heading back to my room. 

After Christmas lunch where only a handful of students and Professors were present, Angelina and I had returned to the common room to spend the rest of the day by the fire. Along with the new charm for my bracelet, she had also brought me a leather bound photo album so I could store all the pictures I had taken since my arrival – some of them even moved which was a consent source of amusement for me.

"What've you got there?" I glanced at Fred as he dropped upon the couch behind me still wearing the large velvet top hat from the Christmas cracker he'd shared with George.

"I'm documenting my time at Hogwarts." He peered at the photos over my shoulder and chuckled, pointing to the one of him and George playing wizard chess. "Oh, that was the first time I'd seen Wizard chess."

"You should send a copy to my mum; she'd be shocked to see us doing something safe." He reached over for my camera and studied it making me laugh.

"Let me," I took the camera from his grasp and outstretched my arms. "Say cheese!" The light flashed and I eagerly looked at the photo, instantly loving the capture of Fred and me together in our Weasley jumpers. "I should send this to your mum too, to show her how much I love this jumper."

"You really like it?"

"I really do." He held my gaze longer than necessary causing Angelina to clear her throat loudly.

"I think we could all do with some fresh air."

"I'm always up for a snowball fight," Fred stood and reached for my hands, grasping them tightly as he pulled me up off the floor. "What'd you say Blair? Me and you, against George and Angie?"

I raised an eyebrow at Angelina. "It's on!"


	7. Endings & Beginnings

**A/N -** _This is one of my favourite chapters so far, I hope you feel the same._

**7 – Endings and Beginnings.**

During the next couple of months I had completed first and second year exams, passing with high scores but I didn't have time to celebrate as I still had to sit third year exams all while keeping up with my fifth year classes. I was spending my weekends and late nights in the library while Oliver was conducting Quidditch training most nights and less than impressed that I didn't understand his dislike towards Cedric.

I nibbled the end of the sugar quill in my grasp, pausing from the Transfiguration essay I had been writing to discover the Quidditch team entering the common room. Each of their faces portrayed the different stages of exhaustion as they unconsciously walked across the common room and climbed the stairs to their dormitory, all except Oliver who dropped upon the couch beside me.

His lips released a long sign as he massaged his neck. "Did you hear about Harry's broom?"

"Yes, has he got it back yet?" He sadly shook his head as I scribbled a couple of sentences before carefully rolling the parchment up. "Well, it's for the best. You don't want Harry to get hurt -"

"They're stripping it down!" I closed my textbooks lightly shaking my head. "Do you know what that means?"

"No. Oliver we need to talk about something -"

"I thought McGonagall would understand she wants us to win…"

"This isn't working, I think -"

"I'll have to talk to her tomorrow; I have to make her see reason!" Oliver jumped up from the couch, marching towards the stairs when I snapped at him.

"I'm breaking up with you!"

His brown eyes focused unsteadily upon my face. "What?"

"I've been trying to tell you for weeks, but every time I open my mouth you start ranting and raving about Quidditch!" I slowly stood up hearing my heart pound in my ear as my emotions finally imploded. "You haven't asked how my exams went or how I felt about Aisha not coming back. You don't even have the decency not to bother me when I'm practicing my spells! You're a selfish git Oliver Wood!"

I roughly gathered my things together, stalking over to him so I could shove his Captain pin in his hand. "Next time you have a girlfriend, try communicating with her every once and awhile!" With my armload of books and parchments, I stomped up the staircase.

"Wood's in a foul mood," Fred's whisper stopped my eyelids from drooping while Professor Binns droned on about some historical moment. I hadn't been able to focus on any of my classes all day after receiving dark looks from Oliver during breakfast. "What'd you do to him?"

I spoke through a yawn. "I broke up with him."

"Oh, well I'd be angry too." The corners of my lips twitched. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." I sheepishly glanced at him to see he was mindlessly doodling on a piece of parchment, strands of his growing ginger hair falling across his gaze. "So, how's Quidditch training going?"

"Good, now Harry has his broomstick." He dropped his quill reclining in his seat so he could fold his arms across his chest. "You're coming to the match aren't you?"

I turned slightly in my seat as I smiled. "I wouldn't miss it."

"Excuse me Professor?" The class was pulled from their afternoon slumber as McGonagall appeared in the doorway. "May I speak with Miss. Wilson?" Fred raised his eyebrows at me and I shrugged in response, rising from my seat to walk out of the classroom with McGonagall.

She closed the door behind us and gave me a warm smile. "I've just been to see Professor Dumbledore about your grades," I swallowed hard preparing myself for the worse. "He agrees with me that you should be allowed to stay at Hogwarts and complete your education."

"Really? I can stay?" She nodded and I couldn't help but hug her, instantly pulling back. "Sorry Professor."

"It's quite alright." She remarked stiffly. "Do you have somewhere to stay during the summer?"

"Angelina's family has offered to put me up. I can't thank you enough Professor, this means so much to me." She motioned to leave but I spoke up again, unsure what it would finally mean to confess my thoughts. "Professor?" She faced me with a raised eyebrow. "I wasn't really here on exchange was I?"

"What do you mean Miss. Wilson?"

"When I was a kid, I could do…things," I fiddled nervously with my charm bracelet. "I could move things across the table, and once I made my bed jump. My mother always said I was liar…I never felt like I belonged there."

"Is there something you want to know?"

"Was it an accident that I came through the barrier?"

McGonagall hesitated before shaking her head. "You were meant to be here Miss. Wilson; it just took a while for you to make it." With that, she turned on her heel and walked along the hallway, disappearing round a corner.

I didn't quite understand what McGonagall meant and tried not to dwell on it as I walked back into the History class where students were once again in a peaceful slumber.

"What was that all about?"

I smiled at Fred as slipped into my seat. "Dumbledore's letting me stay, so I can finish my education."

"Really? That's great news Blair." I nodded in agreement, relaxing in my seat knowing my smile wouldn't be fading anytime soon.

The ecstatic hum was deafening, stretching from the Quidditch pitch and through the castle to the Gryffindor common room where a rowdy party was being held for our victorious team. They had defeated Ravenclaw and put us in the running for the final, but that was far from our thoughts as we danced and enjoyed a night off.

Angelina and I were dancing on the coffee table after draining a few bottles of Butterbeer that had mysteriously turned up, along with a nice spread of Honeydukes goodies. We were in hysterics while watching Fred and George juggle the empty Butterbeer bottles until their older brother and Head Boy; Percy stopped them in a vain attempt to create calm.

The twins staggered over to where we were, and George jumped up between us shaking his butt in Percy's direction. Fred reached for my hand and I leapt off the table enfolding my arms round his neck as I reached up to kiss his cheek.

"I'm so happy!"

"I think that's the Butterbeer talking Blair." He smirked but didn't pull away as I buried my face in his neck.

"I get to come back Fred…I'm coming back." My lips fluttered against his neck as I inhaled his comforting scent.

"You mentioned that earlier, maybe you should go to bed?"

"No, I want to be with you." I mumbled feeling his arm wrap round my waist and walk us through the crowd towards the stairs that we climbed slowly. "I'm staying Fred, they're letting me stay."

"That's good,"

"Very good." I beamed as we entered a room that looked like my dormitory but wasn't, as it distinctly smelt of old socks. "Where are we?"

"My room." He kicked the door close behind us and led me over to one of the four-poster beds, gently sitting me down upon the tangled sheets so he could slip off my ballet flats.

"It smells funny," I struggled to pull off my Weasley jumper and ended up letting Fred do it for me before lying down still my jeans and T-shirt. "I get to stay." I heard him chuckle and I outstretched a hand as my eyes closed. "Don't go." I felt the bed move as a calming peace overcame me, his warm body was beside me and I snuggled close drifting off to sleep.


	8. There's No Place Like Home

**8 – There's No Place Like Home**

I was brutally shaken awake at some unknown hour of the morning, my dreams disappearing as an instant throb began to pound in the front of my head. I lightly shook my head to clear my vision as my eyes parted but only succeeded in making the headache worse. I chewed on my lip to suppress a groan as I slowly sat up to find Fred was standing at the bedside conversing with George in hushed voices.

"What's going on?" I yawned running a hand through the tangled ends of my hair.

"Black was here." Those three words sent a shiver down my spine and I threw the blankets off myself, slipping into my shoes as I grabbed my jumper trying to ignore the serious thumping in my head. "We thought the party was starting up -"

"But Ron was yelling about Black with a knife." George explained reaching for my arm as I swayed on the spot.

"He is okay?"

"He's fine, but McGonagall wants us in the common room while the castle is searched again."

"I-I can't believe…" I swallowed hard looking around the empty room where Black could've easily walked into. My moment of happiness had been rudely interrupted by realty.

"Blair?" Fred grabbed my arms and lightly shook me bringing my gaze back to his face. "We should go." I nodded following him and George to the common room, where I was embraced by Angelina who had been pacing frantically before the dwindling fire.

"He got in! He knew the password!" I reached for her elbow and guided her to a couch so we could sit together. "How is he getting in here?"

"I don't know." I mumbled vainly attempting to block out Ron's retelling of his close brush with death. Fred came over and sat on the coffee table before us, he couldn't bring himself to smile or even make a joke, but his lips curved slightly as I reached out to hold his hand. "That Butterbeer went straight to my head."

"It was cute." A chuckle escaped his lips.

Angelina nudged me in the side causing me to look at her and then the direction of her gaze that landed upon Oliver. He lingered nearby watching us with a foul expression, and when our gazes met, he instantly turned away but it didn't hurt me because I knew we weren't meant to be. My heart longed for another, and as I glimpsed at Fred I saw the future we could have together. With a self-reflecting smile, I knew all this business with Sirius Black wouldn't keep me from returning to Hogwarts, I was meant to be here, just as Angelina had said along. 

Despite the increase security measures taken after Black's second escape, there was still the excited anticipation in the air as the Quidditch final due near. Gryffindor were facing Slytherin, and using any means possible to catch Harry out before the game and injure him so he couldn't play.

My third year exams during the Easter break had gone well, and now I had fourth year textbooks to study during the summer I would be spending with Angelina's family. I felt for the first time in my life that things were going to plan.

We sat together with the twins on the morning of the big game. I was wearing my usual weekend outfit of jeans and T-shirt with my Weasley jumper, but had added my Gryffindor scarf, and some red and gold face paint in the spirit of the game. The team hardly ate anything and I struggled to swallow my own breakfast as their nerves lured me in.

"You're going to do great," Fred forced a smile while tearing his piece of toast to shreds. "You've got Harry."

"Let's go team."

I watched them rise from the bench and leave the Great Hall silently despite the rousing cheer from their peers. I finished my coffee and went down to the pitch with Harry's friends Ron and Hermione who appeared as nervous as I was.

The game lived up to expectations; the Slytherin's pulled out every brutal attack they knew, the rivalry growing worse with each point Gryffindor scored. I was gripping the ends of my unbuttoned Weasley jumper so tightly my knuckles had turned white and my voice was fading as I was screaming every time we scored or got a penalty.

"Look at Harry!" Hermione pointed to the Keeper rings as a red blur sped across the sky to match the Slytherin Seeker who was nearing the Snitch.

"GO HARRY!" I shouted jumping up and down with the rest of the crowd who erupted into completed euphoria as Harry caught the Snitch with a spectacular save. "WE WON!" Hermione and I looked at each other and screamed cheerfully before running for the stairs. We descended the stairs at a rapid pace and sprinted out onto the pitch as the Gryffindor team slowly floated to the ground.

I embraced Angelina as she hopped off her broom, she was so happy she was crying and moved away to kiss Harry's cheeks.

"Blair!" I spun round to see Fred's grinning face. He dropped his Beater bat as I covered the distance between us, flying into his awaiting arms to hug him tightly. "We won!" He laughed as I leaned back, staring happily at him for a long moment before I kissed his softly. His arms held me tightly returning my kiss as in that moment life was perfect. 

The last few weeks of term held O.W.L.s for senior students, and last minute study sessions in the common room that lasted into the early hours of the morning. The exams were easier to manage than Oliver's irritable mood; he refused to speak to me since learning Fred and I were seeing each other and if we happen to pass each other in the hallways he would pretend that I didn't exist. It caused some tension between him and Fred, but it was hard to damper Fred's spirit as he was excited about the Quidditch World Cup final being held during the summer.

We spent our last free days together walking around the grounds that were welcoming the summer heat. We wondered what sixth year held for us, and promised to meet up over the summer. He swore he wouldn't write to me but I had a feeling Angelina's owl would be working overtime.

"Are you ready Blair?"

I blinked rapidly and found myself standing at the bottom of the grand staircase hugging my Weasley jumper against my chest. Students were saying their goodbyes to friends and Professors, all happily looking forward to the summer. Angelina was standing with the twins; all three were watching me with amused smiles.

"Don't worry; we'll be back here in a couple of months." She stated.

"I know," I smiled walking over to them, linking arms with Angelina and Fred as we strolled out of Hogwarts. "But there's no place like home."


End file.
